Doble Juego
by Ayu.Tateshi
Summary: El Romance De Ran y Shinichi Dio frutos...que pasara cuando Ran decida volver a tokio despues de Un año fuera?...y si un Hombre se Obsesionara con ella? Mal Summary Gomen...Reviews Plis


**_Hola! Aqui Yo de nuevo...Esta es mi Segunda Historia Porfavor Comenten y No me maten Please..._**

**_El amor de Ran y Shinichi dio Frutos, pero del amor se pasa al odio...que pasara cuando Ran se valla de Tokio por un año y en su regreso un Hombre se Obsecione Con ella?_**

**_Notas: _**

**_-Ran Se fue a Hospedar en Casa de Sonoko_**

**_-Megu Tiene 8 años_**

**_-Shinichi Vive en un departamento junto con Natsumi_**

**_-Natsumi es la novia de Shinichi_**

* * *

_**Doble Juego: Capitulo 1 "Ten Miedo Ran"**_

Megu Le habia pedido tanto que volvieran a Tokio que no le quedo otra…pero no quería volver siendo la misma Ran, decidió hacer un cambio drástico a su look, Tiño su pelo Rubio como cascadas de oro, eso le daba un toque mas sexi y rebelde.

-Mamá!...que has hecho!. Dijo Megu totalmente enojada.

-He decidido cambiar, ya no quiero ser la misma

-No será para Impresionar a papá o sí ?

-Megu! claro que no!,tu padre es un odioso maniatico de los misterios.

-E-está bien…_a si no es obvio que lo hace para impresionar a papá ¿hasta cuándo seguirá haciéndole daño al pobre? jeje_

* * *

Mientras Tanto…

-Shinichi me alegro de que por fin vuelvas a ver A tu hija!

-Si me alegro de que Mouri Por fin haya cambiado de idea

-Shinichi…-_Tengo que preguntárselo ahora!_

_-_Que pasa Natsumi?

-Tu…Todavia sientes algo por Ran?.-Natsumi lo miraba decidida.

-Natsumi…si todavía sintiera algo por Mouri no estaría contigo

-Gracias Shinichi, te quiero

-Ven.- Shinichi la Toma de la cintura y la besa, Natsumi corresponde de inmediato y sin darse cuenta caen en el sillón pero el sonido del Teléfono interrumpe su pasión.

-Yo Atiendo.-Dijo Shinichi sin esperarse tal sorpresa de su ex novia.

-Hola Shinichi estas ocupado?

-Mouri! Eh…No, ya llegaron ?.- Su tono había cambiado al tono que solia usar con Ran, es decir algo desinteresado lleno de una frialdad que a Ran le molestaba.

-Por eso te llamo Hombre

-Tú dirás

-Megu quiere verte, le dije que estarías ocupado y que de seguro no te interesa pero es cabeza dura como tú y me ha rogado que te llame…Ran hizo pausa.- Megu quiere pasar un día contigo.

-Me encantaría verla es mas quiero verla ahora mismo

-E-está bien…nos vemos en una hora más…de acuerdo?

-Vale

Ran colgó y Shinichi loco de contento fue a darle la noticia a Natsumi.- Y decidido la invito a conocer a su hija.

-Pero Shinichi, ella estará preparada?

-Claro!.- Si ya Lo sabe

-En ese caso.

* * *

Ya eran Los 8pm y como habían quedado shinichi llego junto con Natsumi a La casa de Ran, Tocaron el timbre y al abrir Sonoko tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Shinichi con alguien mas frunció el seño enseguida pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Megu salió de la casa gritando y abrazando a Shinichi

-Papá! Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también prométeme que la Loca de tu Madre no te meterá absurdas ideas en la cabeza.

-Lo prometo!. – Tía Natsumi que bueno verte!

-Kudo, No sé qué va a pensar Ran de todo esto.- Dijo Sonoko Algo molesta.

-Que piense lo que quiera…Mouri no piensa salir?

-Ran No está.- Tuvo que ir a hacer tramites

-Bueno, dile que tenemos que hablar para cuando llegue de sus "tramites" dijo Shinichi en tono sarcástico.- Hoy me llevo a Megu conmigo.

-Espera Kudo!.- Pero al darse cuenta Shinichi ya se había subido al auto junto con Natsumi y Megu

-Sera Bakka!, Ran se va a enojar, mejor la llamo por teléfono; Sonoko se puso a marcar pero dudo un momento y finalmente se decidió

-Hola Sonoko?

-Ran…Veras, Shinichi se llevo a Megu en su auto y…

-Q-QUEE!, Como!

-Lo que escuchaste me dijo que tenía que hablar algo contigo.

Pero antes de oír una respuesta el teléfono se corta.

-Hola? Hola!

-Mouri? Con quien hablaba?

-Eso a usted no le incumbe Kenshi.

-Que tengo que hacer para que usted me dé una oportunidad?

-Nada, yo jamás estaría con un hombre como usted con permiso.- Iba a retirarse pero Kenshi La toma fuertemente del brazo.- Usted Va a terminar rendida a mi pies

-Déjeme!.- Suélteme!

-Que ocurre aquí?.- Dijo Una voz Masculina

-Nada señor Hirotaka.-Kenshi puso una sonrisa que a Ran le dasagrado por completo.

-Eso no es lo que ven mis ojos

-No es nada enserio.- Dijo Ran Con una cálida sonrisa.

-No deberían estar a estas horas en la oficina es Dia Domingo.

-Sí, Lo siento no volverá a pasar.- Ran se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa

-Está bien, Nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta luego.- Dijieron Los dos .

Ran se retiro de la oficina y se apresuro a tomar un taxi, estaba arrepintiéndose de haber vuelto a Tokio ese Hombre cada vez la daba mas miedo.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_Por favor No me Maten! Es que hace mucho que tenía planeado hacer este Fan Fic y la verdad ya no me aguantaba las ganas de subirlo, se que es un poco corto pero el proximo sera mas largo lo Prometo ._**

**_Gracias por leerlo Nos vemos en El próximo Capitulo_**

**_...Ayu Tateshi..._**


End file.
